


Assistance Required

by splot



Series: Assistance Please! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesier than a dairy farm, F/M, Fluff, I lied this will be more than 3 chapters, Post-Time Skip, Slight pining, Tooth Rotting Fluff, kuroo is a big nerd and a workaholic, pre-relationship and slight slow burn but it's probs only gonna be 2 or 3 chapters so not that slow, reader is kuroo's assistant (i'm surprised i haven't seen this yet wheres my office romance at ppl), reader was a libero in highschool, reader's got a lil bit of an Attitude (you are Sassy), sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splot/pseuds/splot
Summary: “ – what do you mean, you can’t leave until I do?” He interrupts, head tilting slightly to the side, the confusion rife on his face. It throws you off your tangent, and your well-thought out, one-sided argument peters out.“Well – I … As I am your assistant, I can’t leave until you do, in the event that you require my… assistance… because I’m your… assistant?” You almost want to laugh at the near incoherent jumble of words that falls out of your mouth, but you know if you start laughing, you won’t stop, falling into overtired hysterics, and so you tamp down on the giggles. There was, after all, nothing really funny about this situation. “Why are you asking me like you didn’t know that, Kuroo-san?”----You are Kuroo's Assistant, andboyare you tired of being stuck in the office until midnight because your boss is a workaholic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Assistance Please! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957594
Comments: 113
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Your chin rests on your hand, eyes drooping sleepily as you watch the clock on the wall. 9:55 PM.

This is the sixth night in a row you’ve been stuck at the office this late. You’d actually been grateful for the overtime the first two nights, using it to finish the little administrative tasks you never got a chance to during the day. You’d opened the new files, re-organised the copy room, archived, cleaned, and straightened everything you could. You’d even re-stocked and re-organised the little snack drawer you had hidden in your desk. By the third night, however, you’d run out of tasks to keep you occupied.

But you couldn’t leave. Not until your boss did.

This wasn’t the first time he’d done this, either. Every now and then, Kuroo Tetsurou would become hyper-focused on his work, staying in his office until late hours of the night. On more than one occasion, you’d both been the only ones left in the building at midnight. You’d charged the taxi home to the company, those nights. Last night, of course, being the most recent.

The first few times it had happened, these long weeks had been worth it when the overtime pay kicked in. But tonight, all you wanted to do was crawl into your bed and sleep for twenty hours straight. The cleaners had already come and gone, giving you looks of pity as you pretended to be working while you waited for your boss to come to his sensibilities. Your belongings were ready to go under your desk, your mouse hovering over the _lock_ option on your computer.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Your chin slips off your hand, startling you awake with a quiet yelp. You eye the clock. 10.00pm. Your eyes flick to Kuroo’s closed door, noting that the only lights that are on are the ones coming from his office, and the ones above your desk.

You’d jumped at the opportunity to move up in the Volleyball Association when the promotion had been offered to you to be Kuroo’s executive assistant. It would have brought you closer to your goal of being on the Promotional and Marketing team.

For right now, though, you were Kuroo’s EA, and you’d been… okay with the job at first. He’d been an easy boss to get along with, much nicer than the nightmare bosses your friends had complained about, and would often seek your opinion on projects, among the usual tasks of an assistant.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

But honestly, this was getting too much. You check your phone surreptitiously. You are, after all, still on the clock and not supposed to be messing around on your phone, but being the only one on the floor (aside from your workaholic boss), you have a little leeway.

> **Mina:** _Are you still at the office???_
> 
> **You:** _ype_
> 
> **You:** _yep**_
> 
> **Mina:** _is he still in his office_
> 
> **You:** _yep. I would not be here willingly_
> 
> **Mina:** _omg_
> 
> **Mina:** _can’t you just leave_
> 
> **Mina:** _or go in and tell him this is unfair_
> 
> **Mina:** _you cant be expected to work until midnight and get home by 1am and then be back in the office by 7am_
> 
> **Mina:** _he’s done this to you so many times what is up with this guy_
> 
> **You:** _hes just doing his job_
> 
> **Mina:** _ok sure but you have nothing to do. If he wants you to stay why doesn’t he give you tasks_
> 
> **Mina:** _that’s it_
> 
> **Mina:** _either you go in and tell him you’re going home right now or I’m making an anonymous complaint to hr on your behalf_
> 
> **You:** _??? no !_
> 
> **Mina:** _yes_
> 
> **Mina:** _you need sleep_
> 
> **Mina:** _you have five minutes to tell me youre going into his office or I’m digging up the email address for JVA hr_
> 
> **Mina:** _or ill just post it on social media and cause a big scandal for the JVA abt how they treat their employees_
> 
> **You:** _mina holy shit_
> 
> **Mina:** _4 mins 25 secs_
> 
> **You:** _ok ok ok ok im going please do not do anything i’ll message you in a bit_
> 
> **Mina:** _thank u_
> 
> **You:** _go to sleep_
> 
> **Mina:** _I will when u tell me youre home_

You know she’s right. You lock your phone, steel your nerves, and stand, steps quiet on the carpeted floor as Kuroo’s door looms before you. With a deep breath, you knock.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Come in.”

You let out your breath, shakily, and push open the door.

Kuroo’s still got his eyes focused on his screen, glasses sliding down his nose as he types away. The jacket he’d worn in the morning was thrown lazily on the coat stand in the corner of the office, his tie loose around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, sleeves rolled up. You’d been surprised when you first met him, that the state of his hair had been allowed. But, you supposed, when he pumps out the quality of work he does, there’s a little leeway when it comes to his workwear. He did brush it when he had to meet with clients and seniors, though, so there was that.

“Kuroo-san. It’s ten o’clock.” You start, polite, if a little casual. He barely glances at you before re-focusing on the screen.

“I’m aware.”

“Are you?”

 _Oops._ You hadn’t meant to snap with your tone so harsh, but it had just slipped out, and this time, he looks up properly, eyebrows raised. Well, at least you had his full attention now. He slips off his glasses with one hand, placing them on his desk as he leans back in his chair.

“Something the matter?” He sounds genuinely confused, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk, usually reserved for guests and clients. You don’t sit, instead, gripping the back of it, as though it would help steel your nerves while confronting your boss.

“Last night, neither of us left the office until midnight. The night before was eleven o’clock. The night before that was eleven thirty. This is the sixth consecutive night we’ve stayed late. Or, more accurately, the sixth consecutive night you have stayed late, and I have had to stay late with you, because I cannot leave until you do.” He blinks at you owlishly, and you can practically see the gears turning in his head as you continue.

“This is the seventh time in the past five months this has happened, where you have stayed at the office late, which in turn means that I too stay late, and am expected to return to the office by seven in the morning, only to repeat the process for the next five days, minimum. I understand that your work means a lot to you, and you return a high quality of work, but this is neither good for your health, nor mine and –“

“ – what do you mean, you can’t leave until I do?” He interrupts, head tilting slightly to the side, the confusion rife on his face. It throws you off your tangent, and your well-thought out, one-sided argument peters out.

“Well – I … As I am your assistant, I can’t leave until you do, in the event that you require my… assistance… because I’m your… assistant?” You almost want to laugh at the near incoherent jumble of words that falls out of your mouth, but you know if you start laughing, you won’t stop, falling into overtired hysterics, and so you tamp down on the giggles. There was, after all, nothing really funny about this situation. “Why are you asking me like you didn’t know that, Kuroo-san?”

He glances at his watch, behind you at the empty floor visible through the door you’d left open, at his screen, and finally at you. You note, with fascination, that the tips of his ears are going red, and he looks almost embarrassed as he mumbles something you don’t quite catch. “Pardon?”

He clears his throat, fidgeting with the end of his tie, and repeats himself, louder, avoiding your gaze. “I _didn’t_ know that. I thought you stayed because you wanted to wait for me.”

“Why on _earth_ would I do that?” Again, it’s out your mouth before you can stop it, and the incredulity in your tone shocks the both of you, your palm slapping over your mouth as he stares with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

_Oh no._

Your palm drops slowly, and you stammer in the awkward silence to try and salvage the situation that appears to be slowly devolving.

“Wh-what I meant was, um, I don’t mind waiting for you, but it’s not something I’d do this late, voluntarily, you know? Like, maybe if it was once a month I wouldn’t mind, but not six nights in a row, because it’s really late and I have a long commute home, and it’s hard to get a taxi this late sometimes but the trains aren’t running, so I don’t really have a choice but to wait, and I don’t get to have dinner and I know you don’t either because any orders are made through me, so it’s not like you can sneak dinner in without me knowing, and I’m just _really_ really tired and I didn’t wanna get home at two in the morning again.”

_Oh goody. Time to start looking for a new job._

“Look, just, uh, forget this whole thing happened, I’ll return to my desk and leave you to your work.” You let go of the chair, turning on your heel to make your hasty exit before he can fire you on the spot, cheeks burning.

Why had he thought you’d stayed because you wanted to wait for him? You were on friendly terms, sure, even though he was your boss, but you weren’t in any way close enough to be going to lunches together or anything like that, so why would you have waited for him, if it wasn’t in your job description?

“Wait!” You’ve just made it to your desk when Kuroo speaks up, and you look up to see him with his jacket slung over his arm and bag thrown over his shoulder, clicking off the light in his office. “C’mon, grab your stuff. Let’s go.”

You blink at him as he comes to a stop before your desk, waiting expectantly. “Go where?”

“To get something to eat. You said you missed dinner, right? C’mon.” He still looks a little sheepish, tips of his ears pink as he fiddles with the straps of his bag, and you’re too shocked to do anything but comply. You lock your computer, grab your bag and coat, and follow Kuroo to the elevator. He switches off the floor lights as you call the elevator, tapping out a quick message to Mina in the dark.

> **You:** _we’re going to dinner go to sleep I’ll msg u when I get home_
> 
> **Mina:** _I TOLD YOU TO GO IN THERE AND TELL HIM OFF NOT ASK HIM ON A DATE_
> 
> **You:** _its not a date_
> 
> **You:** _and it was his idea_
> 
> **You:** _and I did tell him off_
> 
> **You:** _talk later GO TO SLEEP_
> 
> **Mina:** _!!!!!!_

You slide your phone into your pocket as the lift arrives, and Kuroo gestures for you to go first, before following you in and hitting the button for the basement garage. Huh. You hadn’t realised he drove.

You can see him looking at you out of the corner of his eye, as though he wants to say something, but he ends up rubbing the back of his neck and looking away as the doors open to the almost empty garage.

“I’m over this way.” He digs through his bag as he walks, pulling out his keys as he gestures to the sleek BMW in the corner. _Fancy._ You nod and follow, surprised when he opens the door for you and waits until you’re in before going around and sliding into the driver’s seat.

The ride is mostly silent – he seems to know where he’s going, and you don’t opt to fill the silence.

The sudden ring of his phone through the car’s handsfree startles the both of you, the name _K. Kenma_ flashing on the screen. Kuroo glances at it, heaving a sigh and shaking his head good naturedly as he dismisses the call.

“I’ll call him back later.” He murmurs, more to himself than you, glancing at you sidelong as he pulls up to a red light. “Kenma and I used to play volleyball together. Well, did everything together, we’ve been friends since we were kids. He was probably calling me to tell me to go home.”

 _That’s… a little adorable that his childhood friend does that._ “What position did you play?”

“Middle blocker. I was Captain, too. Took Nekoma all the way to Nationals.” He grins proudly, and you smile too, his enthusiasm catching. “Did you play?”

“I was the libero. What year were you at nationals? We finally made it in my last year, 2013. Won, too.” Your smile is nostalgic as you remember your high-school team and your win for the Girls’ team at Nationals.

“That’s a… very small world.” Kuroo glances at you out the corner of his eye as he pulls into a parking spot, his own smile reminiscent. “That was the year we were there too. Let’s go eat!”

Huh. You hadn’t watched the boys’ final, you’d been too busy celebrating your win and your last game with your team, but you’d heard it was an intense game. You wonder absently if you’d crossed paths without realising. You leave your coat in the car, slinging your bag over your shoulder as you follow him into the little Izakaya, taking two steps for every one of his long strides.

The restaurant isn’t too full, so you settle next to each other on the mats, tucking your knees under you and smoothing your skirt over your legs. “How hungry are you, Kuroo-san?”

“Firstly, you can just call me Kuroo when we’re out of the office. And, honestly? _Very_ hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast at about… seven-ish?” Kuroo admits, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

You look at your watch. You look at him, your impassive expression making him squirm nervously, and you can almost see the thoughts swirling in his head _. He told you you could drop the honorifics, not the manners._ “Kuroo. It’s almost ten thirty. Are you telling me you haven’t eaten for almost _fifteen hours_?”

“… Maybe.” He mumbles, and you stare at him for another moment before you flag down a waitress and order enough to feed at least five people. Kuroo stares at you in surprise as the waitress leaves. “I’m not gonna be able to eat all of that by myself.”

“Who said it was all for you? I like to eat too!” You bump your shoulder against his, surprising him further with your playfulness. You’d always been professional, if semi-casual, in the office. Efficient. Intelligent. It was why he always sought your opinion on his work. He knew you wanted to move up and work alongside him, if the opportunity opened, and he had no doubt in his mind that you would outshine everyone once you did.

( _Secretly, though, he would feel the loss of not having you as his assistant. He’d grown… quite fond of you._ )

“So, what were you working so hard on that you forgot to take care of basic human needs, like a Sim?” You ask as your food is brought, your mouth watering as you thank the waitress and dig in. Kuroo snorts next to you, swallowing his mouthful before speaking.

“The Adlers and the Jackals promotion.” He pauses, as if to ask if you know what he’s talking about. You nod – the Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals were playing a charity match before the end of the Summer, raising funds for some under-developed and under-funded regional schools. “I, uh, I know some of the guys on both teams. We used to play together in high school. Kageyama, the Adlers’ setter, went to Karasuno High, and we used to play practice matches and have training camps with them all the time. From the Jackals, I know Hinata well – he went to Karasuno with Kageyama, they were an incredible freak show when they played together – and Bokuto is one of my best friends. I guess that’s why I’m working so hard on this. I can’t let them down, especially not when they’re doing this for such a good cause.”

You’re a little star-struck at how casually he drops the names of some of the best players in the V League Division 1, but once you push past it, you can see the determination in the set of his shoulders and hear it in his voice. It’s one of the things you admire about him, and part of what makes him the best of the JVA’s Marketing and Promotion team.

“Do you miss it?” Like you appeared to be doing the entire night, the question is out of your mouth before you can comprehend it. You tended to lose a little bit of your filter when you were tired – it was a habit you had yet to break. Kuroo, mouth full, cocks a brow at you in askance, and you continue, pushing food around your plate absently. “Playing with them. Playing in general. I mean… you played with these powerhouses, so you probably could’ve gone pro too.”

He hums contemplatively, taking a sip from his water before answering. “I still play, twice a week with the neighbourhood association team. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss playing with my old team against the idiots at Karasuno and Fukurodani, and my pants would be on fire if I said I didn’t miss having Kenma as my setter because he was an absolute _genius_ setter. I could’ve gone pro, but… I don’t know. I don’t think it was my calling. I’m much more suited to this.”

His words are genuine, too. There’s no tinge of regret, no jealousy. He seems content with where he’s at now, and you can’t help but feel a tiny bit of admiration at the certainty he has that he’s where he both wants and needs to be. He’d been staring into his cup as he spoke, and he places it back on the table before him, turning to you. “What about you? Do you miss it? You probably could’ve been a pro too, if you made it to Nationals.”

You huff a sad, soft laugh, turning to your plate and avoiding his curious gaze. “I was going to go pro. What I didn’t mention about Nationals was that I miscalculated my last move to receive, and though I got the ball in the air so we could get that final point, I messed up my ankle pretty bad and said goodbye to professional volleyball. I do miss it. I haven’t played since.”

You can’t hide the melancholy in your tone, and you’re surprised when he places a warm, gentle hand on your shoulder, comforting. Hesitantly, you rest your fingers on top of his, and the quickening of your heartbeat and the warmth that starts at your joined fingers and spreads through your body startles you.

_Stop it. No crushing on your boss._

You clear your throat and pull your hand away, cheeks pink as you return to your plate, shaking your head to clear the confused feelings and sad nostalgia. “Anyway. Past is the past, right?”

You don’t notice the way he’s staring at his hand in a daze where it now rests on the table, his heart racing at the electric feeling that had risen when you’d touched your fingers to his, before registering that you’re speaking to him and answering with a _“Huh?_ Oh. Yeah.”

And then, with more confidence as you shoot him an amused look out of the corner of your eye, “Yeah. Past is the past.” He grins, bumping his shoulder against yours the way you’d done so to him earlier. “But if you ever want to play again, I’m sure the guys at the association wouldn’t mind if you joined us.”

The offer warms your heart and your face, and you nod, grinning. “Okay. I’ll consider it. Now stop talking and eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure: I work in an office but i would not touch my coworkers with a ten foot pole. If I worked with Kuroo and he was into me, that would be a different story, loves. 
> 
> I was trying not to fall into fanon Kuroo (as much as I love fanon Kuroo being a popular sex god(genuinely, I do, I think he deserves the world), we all know he was a GIANT nerd and only cared about volleyball) but let me know if he's a little too OOC. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! What are you doing?” You turn around, making a grab for your card as he uses his stupidly long arms to keep it out of your reach.
> 
> “Me? What are you doing, trying to pay like that? Move over.” He keeps a hold of your card, pulling his wallet out and digging through it. “I’ll just put it on the company card, don’t worry.”

It’s nearing 1.00am, and this is the second time Kuroo’s caught you trying to yawn discreetly.

You hadn’t expected to get along so well outside of the office, but apparently, when you don’t have professionalism keeping you both polite, you get along remarkably.

Kuroo Tetsurou, you had discovered, is a big nerd. And it wasn’t just the bad puns, either. He’s incredibly smart, and he’d completed a double-Degree in University, Business with a minor in Marketing, and _Biochemistry._ He’d teasingly knocked your chin with the handle of his spoon when you stared at him in disbelief, telling you not to be so impressed.

But honestly, it was hard not to be. You’d clawed your way through University completing one Degree (and it wasn’t that you were comparing or dismissing your efforts – you’d worked hard and you were proud, dammit), but you couldn’t imagine completing two _simultaneously._

You had also discovered that he likes video games, and they’re dear to his heart – it was how he’d made friends with Kenma, he says, recalling two shy little boys who became friends by sitting quietly for hours on end with a console between them.

Kenma, of course, being _the_ Kodzuken (and you admitted freely that you were a huge fan of Kodzuken, starstruck as Kuroo laughs). Kuroo gets a soft, nostalgic smile on his face and says, _“he’ll always be Kenma to me. Quiet until you get him riled up, with a good heart and a good head.”_

It’s sweet.

Kuroo learns about you in return. You tell him about your volleyball team in high-school, the shenanigans at the training camps (and he spills a few stories of his own). You tell him about your family, about Mina (and, a little embarrassed, you tell him about how Mina was the one who blackmailed you into finally confronting him tonight. He goes just as red as you do.), about you.

People come and go as you finish your meal and share a piece of cake and a bowl of ice-cream.

It’s… nice. _He’s_ nice. He’s dorky and funny. Warm. Smart. Sweet. Really, really, _really_ handsome.

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it no crushing on your boss that’s a very bad idea._

“Okay, I think it’s time I get you home.” Kuroo notes in amusement as you try to hide another yawn. “Come on.”

He stands before you can protest, holding out a hand to help pull you up, and absently, you revel at how small your hand feels against his. He has the callouses that come with being a volleyball player, but then again, so do you – though they had softened over the years, barely there now.

In fact, you’re so distracted by his hands that you don’t pay attention to your feet, tripping over the mats you’d been sitting on. Kuroo catches you before the last of your makeup can leave a print on his chest, trying not to laugh.

“Easy now, you don’t have to fall for me.” He teases as he rights you, and you snort. Him and his stupid bad jokes.

“As if that would happen.” You adjust your bag on your arm, knocking your shoulder with his as you march to the counter.

You don’t see the way his face drops slightly behind your back as he follows you, wondering if you really mean that.

Almost too late, he realises you’re about to pay the bill, and he reaches over your shoulder from behind you to snatch your card out of your hand before you can tap it, startling both you and the cashier.

 _“Hey!_ What are you doing?” You turn around, making a grab for your card as he uses his stupidly long arms to keep it out of your reach.

“Me? What are _you_ doing, trying to pay like that? Move over.” He keeps a hold of your card, pulling his wallet out and digging through it. “I’ll just put it on the company card, don’t worry.”

He finds the card he’s looking for and taps it on the machine, thanking the poor confused cashier as he finally hands you back your card.

Your eyes narrow, but you remain silent until you finally leave the Izakaya, coming to a stop with your arms crossed over your chest. Kuroo looks at you in confusion, a brow raised as if to say, _something wrong?_

“Kuroo, you realise that, as your executive assistant, I handle your mail, right?”

“…Right?”

“So then you’re aware that when your old company card stopped working, I was the one who brought in the replacement for you.” He seems to have caught on to where this is going, grin turning sheepish for the third time tonight. “In fact, I’m well aware that your company card is blue. The card you just paid with is red.”

“Hm… I pulled out the wrong card?” He grins, catlike and only a little embarrassed under your gaze. “Fine, fine. It was part of my apology. Which I realise I haven’t done, yet.”

As you wait for him to elaborate, he turns towards you, bowing low, and you’re too startled to say anything as he speaks. “I apologise for these late nights and long weeks. I hadn’t known that you were staying out of obligation, and even if you had been staying by choice, I should have been more considerate towards you. Please forgive me.”

_There it is again._

“Pardon?” Kuroo’s rising from his bow, and you realise too late you’ve spoken aloud in your musing. Instead of brushing it off, you decide to roll with it.

“I accept your apology, but I’m not sure why you appear to have been under the impression I was staying to _wait for you_.” You recall his words at the office, once again noting with fascination the way the tips of his ears turn pink and he huffs out a forced laugh.

“It’s nothing, just a misunderstanding. C’mon, let me drive you home.” He gestures in the vague direction of where he’d parked the car, down the street, and you drop the subject, falling into step beside him.

It’s a nice night, as Spring rolls slowly into Summer, but you still shiver slightly as a breeze dances lazily through. You’re regretting having left your coat in Kuroo’s car when something warm settles over your shoulders.

Kuroo says nothing as he settles his jacket around you, digging in his pocket for his car keys, even as you stare up at him with wide eyes, subconsciously pulling it closer around you. You catch a slight whiff of his cologne on the jacket, a crisp, clean scent that you’ve come to realise is quite familiar. It must be his favourite – it’s the one that lingered every day as he walks past your desk in the morning.

He holds the car door open for you again, and you thank him. He slides into the driver’s seat and asks for your address, plugging it into the GPS as you tell him.

You don’t intend to fall asleep on the drive home, but that’s exactly what happens.

Kuroo watches you out of the corner of his eye and at traffic lights, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips as he observes how relaxed you are in sleep. You still had his jacket around your shoulders, and he’d grabbed your coat from the backseat, laying it over you like a makeshift blanket. You’ve turned your head towards him, lashes fluttering softly against your cheeks. He wonders if you’re dreaming.

( _He wonders if you’re dreaming about him._ )

As he drives, his mind wanders back to your comments.

_I thought you stayed because you wanted to wait for me._

_Why on earth would I do that?_

_Easy now, you don’t have to fall for me._

_As if that would ever happen._

_… but I’m not sure why you appear to have been under the impression I was staying to wait for you._

It was clear, then, that he’d been blinded by his own feelings, thinking you’d stayed because you wanted some time alone with him. Those nights, he’d work, sure, but he’d also glance up at his door every now and then, hoping you’d come in, or wait for the phone on his desk to ring, your sweet voice on the other end.

Instead, he’d lose himself in his work and come out at a late hour to you nodding off at your desk, exchanging nothing but goodbyes as you got off the elevator at the ground floor while he continued to the garage.

Clearly, you didn’t feel the way about him that he did about you.

But he’d never liked you more than he did when you’d stood in his office and lectured him.

No, wait, he’d never liked you more than he did when you’d lectured him about forgetting to eat and ordering enough to feed a small village.

 _Wait, wait,_ he’d never liked you more than he did when you’d so bluntly observed his little white lie about the card –

Okay, maybe he just liked you a lot and everything you did endeared him to you.

But again, you didn’t seem to hold the same feelings. So he’ll push them down. Be professional.

 _Even if,_ he thinks as he pulls into a parking spot in front of your building, switching off the car, _even if she looks adorable wrapped up in my jacket, asleep._

A strand of hair falls into your face, and hesitantly, lightly, he tucks it behind your ear, a stolen moment before he drops his hand gently to your shoulder to rouse you as he calls your name softly. “Hey, wakey wakey, sleeping beauty, we’re here.”

You make a sleepy little sound, yawning as you sit up in your seat, rubbing your eyes and looking around, dazed. As your thoughts catch up to you, you flush red.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” You apologise, and Kuroo grins, brushing it off with a wave of his hand.

“It’s fine. You deserve some sleep. It’s almost one-thirty, after all.” You’re undoing your seatbelt and slipping his coat off your shoulders, handing it back to him. “How about you take the day off tomorrow?”

“Oh, it’s fine, I’ll be fine. Tomorrow – er, today’s Friday, after all. Only one more day ‘til the weekend.” You’re fidgeting with your bag strap, not yet reaching for the door handle, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you in the off-”

“- Do you want to come upstairs for some tea?” The question bursts forth and interrupts him before you can stop it, but it’s too late to take it back. Kuroo blinks at you, taken aback.

“You should… I should let you sleep.” He sounds reluctant to admit it, and you’re surprised at your own disappointment.

“I mean… you’re already here. And some tea will help keep you awake for the drive home.” You try for a convincing tone and probably miss by a mile, but your heart skips a beat at the lopsided grin that graces his handsome face.

“Okay. I’ll come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's a big dumb nerddddd with a big crushhhhhhhh on youuuuu.
> 
> I don't know how universities work elsewhere, but where I live, most universities offer an option to do two degrees simulatenously. they're usually somewhat related (like business & law or something like that) but i feel like Nerd Kuroo thought that doing Biochemistry as a backup degree is a Totally Normal Thing and not at all insane. But he's a smart bean, so he did it.
> 
> All the feedback on this has been LOVELY, thank you all so much for reading and commenting!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s a little amused at how flustered you look when you finally open the door for him, hair a little mussed, smile bright and –
> 
> “You’ve got your slippers on wrong.”

“ _Oh shi-_ uh, wait here a second.”

“Take your time, I’ll call Kenma back.”

_Dammit_ , you forgot you left in a rush this morning. Kuroo leans against the wall next to your apartment door, tapping away at his phone as you open it as little as possible, slipping in and shutting it behind you.

You’re a whirlwind through the little one-bedroom one-bathroom shoebox you called home, tidying away the shoes that had fallen from the rack in the doorway, hiding the basket of clean laundry you had yet to fold in the bedroom, neatening up the bathroom and throwing your breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

Kuroo’s a little amused at how flustered you look when you finally open the door for him, hair a little mussed, smile bright and –

“You’ve got your slippers on wrong.” Kuroo notes with amusement as he steps in, closing the door behind him and laughing softly. You curse under your breath, face flushing, putting your slippers on the correct feet as he steps into the guest pair you’d brought out for him, looking curiously around your home.

It’s small, but it’s all you needed, clearly loved and well lived in. There’s photographs lining the walls, your personality shining through in every item. The open kitchen and living room didn’t leave much room for a dining table, but there’s an island counter with two stools, and you gesture to the overstuffed couch with tiny faded daisies printed on the material.

He can’t help releasing a relaxed sigh as he sinks into the couch, throwing his phone and his wallet down on the coffee table, the most comfortable he’s been all day. You let out a little laugh as you turn on the kettle, pulling down two mugs from the cabinet. “Comfortable?”

“Very. I feel like I’m sitting on a cloud.” Kuroo hums, half-turning to watch you over the back of the couch. “I think I need a new chair in my office. And potentially a massage.”

“The chair I can help you with and order you a new one tomorrow, but you’ll need to sort out the second thing yourself.” You grin. “What tea do you want?”

“Jasmine, if you have.” You nod, pulling out peppermint for yourself and humming quietly as the kettle clicks off, puttering around the kitchen as you make the tea.

“Was Kenma awake?” You hand Kuroo his mug and he nods, both in answer to your question and in thanks as you settle on the other end of the couch, tucking your legs under you as you blow at the steam wafting off your tea.

“Yeah, he’s in the middle of a stream.” Kuroo sips at his tea, a content hum as the warmth slides down his throat, recalling the conversation with Kenma.

_“Have you gone home?”_

_“Yes, dad. Or, uh, kinda? I took my assistant to dinner and now I’m at her place for some tea.”_

_“… you’re where?”_

_“Outside her place, actually, she’s just … Tidying up, I think? She asked me to wait for a sec, so I thought I’d return your call while I’m waiting. Why aren’t you asleep, anyway?”_

_“I’m in the middle of a stream. Are you stupid? You’re seriously at your secretary’s apartment in the middle of the night.”_

_“Oh, shit, are you live right now?”_

_“Yes, Kuro, I’m airing your dirty laundry to the three hundred thousand people watching me on Twitch right now. I ran an ad break when you called. Go home.”_

_“What are you so worried about?”_

_“Do you know what it’ll look like on her and on you if people at the JVA know you took her out to dinner and then went to her place at almost two in the morning? Both your reputation and hers will be shattered. I know how much you like her, but this was really dumb of you, Kuro.”_

_“It’s just dinner and tea, Kenma. It’ll be fine. Oh, hey, speaking of ads, did you speak with the board about Bouncing Ball sponsoring the Adlers/Jackals game?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll get something in writing to you tomorrow. Someone on my team suggested we buy prime commercial time and donate it to some of the small businesses in the areas they’re sending the school funding to, so I’ll put that down as well.”_

_“Sounds good. I’ll let you get back to your stream.”_

_“Go home soon, Kuro. If not for your sake, then for hers. If you like her that much, you should try to look out for her.”_

“Kuroo?” The soft touch of your hand on his shoulder brings him back to the present, and your look of concern sparks something in him. “You kinda spaced out for a minute there. Are you sure you’ll be okay to drive home?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my conversation with Kenma.” He pats your hand reassuringly, letting the touch linger for a moment before you withdraw to cradle your mug. “I’ll be fine.”

“Oh. Is everything okay with Kenma?” You’re not sure if it’s your place to be asking, but he’d been frowning as he’d, by his own admission, been recalling his conversation with his best friend. As it stands, his face flushes a little and he avoids your gaze, instead taking a sip from his mug, watching the steam rise.

“Yeah, yeah, all good.” He says, almost dismissively. “He was just a little concerned, is all.”

You trace the rim of your mug for a moment, indecisive about whether you should push it or not. Kuroo’s shoulders are stiff, and the frown has returned as he stares down at his mug. You can’t see his eyes for the hair falling into his face, but you’re sure whatever you’d see in them would be concerning. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kuroo stays silent, and you think that you may have overstepped your bounds and are preparing to apologise when he sets his mug on the coffee table, still avoiding your gaze as he fidgets with the end of his loose tie, as he had when you’d confronted him at the start of this unexpected adventure.

“He was worried that we may be putting our reputations at risk by going to dinner and coming here so late. He told me to go home, and I know I should because he’s right, and I shouldn’t risk your reputation, but…” He risks a glance up at you, a soft, lopsided smile on his lips, although there’s something apprehensive in his eyes. “I’m having fun. Relaxed, _properly_ , for the first time all week. Plus, I owe it to you for being such a terrible boss.”

_That’s…_

Well, certainly not what you expected to hear. It’s touching, that both Kenma (who has never met you) and Kuroo are both so worried about how you’ll appear if people misinterpreted the current situation, a distinctly warm feeling rising in your chest – a feeling that in fact blossoms into something else when he says that he’s having fun with you.

“You’re not a terrible boss.” Your return smile is reassuring as you set your mug on the coffee table next to his. To do so means you’ve scooted a little closer to him on the couch, instead of sitting on the opposite side. You’re facing him, knees tucked under you, your left arm resting on the back of the couch, tracing the tiny faded daisy print with a fingertip. Kuroo’s turned towards you, too, tucking his leg under himself, arm along the back of the couch like yours. If he straightened his arm, his hand would rest on yours.

(You’re surprised at how pleasing the thought of holding his hand is.)

“You’re not. In fact, you’re one of the best bosses I’ve ever had.” You continue, pushing down the flustered feeling that’s suddenly sitting in your chest. _What is wrong with you today?_ “And I’m glad that you feel relaxed. You put out an incredible quality of work, it’s why you’re where you are today, but I’ll admit that I worry for you sometimes. You shouldn’t push yourself so hard. You tend to burn the candle at both ends, and it’s not good for you. I would hate to see you burn out, not when you have so much to offer to the world.”

“You worry about me?” Why had his voice suddenly gone so soft, so hopeful? What was that look in his eyes?

_Why did you like it so much?_

“Well, I – yes, I guess. As your assistant and… as your friend.”

“Are we? Friends?” _Could we be something more?_ He doesn’t know if you hear the unspoken question in his tone, or if you can read it in the way he leans in ever so slightly, the look in his eyes. If he wanted, he could cross the last inch between your hand and his on the back of the couch, brushing his fingertips against yours. And he _really_ wanted to.

“Sure!” You reply, brightly. “I’d call us friends. In fact-“

You miss the way he seems to deflate as you rise from the couch, your hand pulling away just as he gathers the courage to extend his further, instead rushing to the linen closet in the hallway near your bedroom door, and returning with a pillow and a quilt.

“- friends let friends crash on their couch, right? It’s too late for you to drive home now.” He blinks at you, dumbfounded as you hold out the items to him with a beaming smile.

“I… I couldn’t. It’s not proper.” You scoff, placing the pillow and the quilt on the end of the couch where you’d been sitting.

“Sure you can. We’re grown adults. I’ve even got a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, unopened and everything.” You move the mugs to the side, sitting on the coffee table in front of Kuroo and taking his left hand in both of yours. You try valiantly to ignore the way your heart skips a beat, and the way his breath hitches in a quiet gasp, cheeks tinged pink. “Besides, I can’t let you drive home this late. I’d never forgive myself if you got into an accident because you fell asleep at the wheel after I kept you out so late.”

He still seems on the fence about it, but your not-so-subtle guilt trip does him in (as does your hands, warm and soft, wrapped around his own), and he sighs and nods. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

“Good.” He misses the warmth of your hands as you pull away, but your genuine smile makes his heart leap.

_God, it would be so much easier if I could just tell you how I feel._

“Oh! Wait, I don’t have anything for you to sleep in.” Your face flushes, and internally, you curse yourself for not considering it.

( _You also curse your wandering mind for wondering if he’ll sleep in his underwear._ )

“No problem, I’ve got some clothes in the car.” Kuroo rises, patting his pockets for his keys. You narrow your eyes at him, before feeling around on the coffee table behind you and coming up with his phone and wallet, waving them at him.

“Don’t get any funny ideas about leaving, I’m holding these hostage.” You stand too, hiding them behind your back with a stern look that’s met with amusement. “I’m serious. I know where you live, I do your paperwork. It’s too far to be driving back so late when you’re already so tired.”

“I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything to the hostages, no need to get violent.” He snorts, slipping his shoes back on.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

* * *

Kuroo lingers at the car, wondering if it’ll be worth the fine he gets for driving home without having his license on him. He knows you’d just bring his wallet and phone to work in the morning, but would he be able to face you after chickening out?

The answer is _probably not._

What would he even say?

_Sorry I left, I was just having a hard time being in such close proximity to you, because I like you a lot – I **like** like you? _

_Sorry I left, I didn’t think I’d get any sleep, knowing you were asleep in the next room over, because I have a big crush on you?_

_Sorry I left, I had stomach issues?_

He wonders if you’d be disappointed, and finds that the thought of disappointing or upsetting you displeasing. Especially when he’s already seen how your face lit up when he agreed to stay.

So instead, he grabs his gym bag and the garment bag containing his spare suit from the trunk of his car (it never hurt anyone to be prepared. Okay, fine, maybe he just forgot to take it out after he got it dry cleaned last week), and makes his way back to your apartment.

He just won’t tell Kenma.

( _That’s a lie – he can’t keep a secret from Kenma, he’ll just take the lecture._ )

True to your word, you’ve left the door unlocked.

“I’m back–”

_Oh._

The breath is snatched from his lungs as he lets the door slip shut behind him. You’re in the kitchen, rinsing out the mugs you’d used and stacking them in the dishwasher, and while the domesticity sparks something fiercely warm and fuzzy in his chest, he’s completely taken by your appearance.

_How could you be so damn cute?_

You’ve changed out of your workwear, into a matching pajama set - shorts and a button up t-shirt with tiny cartoon cactuses printed on them, fuzzy slippers, and your hair tied back loosely, face free of makeup.

And then you smile at him, relieved and warm and bright, and his heart damn near leaps out of his chest.

_Is this what our nights would be like, if we were together?_

“I thought you’d ignored your hostages and run, with how long you took.” You kick up the dishwasher door with your heel and bump it closed with your hip, an endearing bounce in your step as you wiggle around him to lock the front door for the night. “Your hostages are on the coffee table, by the way. Bathroom’s the first door on the right, I left the spare toothbrush on the counter for you. Let me hang that up for you.”

“Thanks.” He murmurs softly as you take the garment bag from him, following you into the hall and going into the bathroom on the right while you slip into the bedroom on the left.

You wonder absently at the strange look that had been on his face when he’d returned as you hang up his suit in your closet and return to the living room to set up the couch for him. He’d been… dazed? Kinda? You wonder if you should’ve waited until he returned and settled for the night before changing out of your workwear.

_Nah._ It wasn’t like your pajamas were anything scandalous. There were little cactuses on them, for crying out loud. Dancing, smiling, cute cartoon cactuses.

Maybe he was just startled by how casual you were. After all, he’d only seen you in the business wear you dressed in for work.

Then again, the same goes for you, and so of course, your words are lost when he comes out of the bathroom, the quilt you’d been turning down forgotten under your hands.

He’s got his gym bag slung over his shoulder, and he’s putting a hair brush away as he makes his way back into the living room, but even without seeing the brush you would have known he’d done something to his hair. It lies soft, brushed back out of his face, and you’re struck by the sudden urge to run your fingers through it, see if it feels as soft as it looks.

Seeing him out of his suit is… an experience, too. It’s clear that the volleyball shorts and plain black t-shirt are supposed to be his gym clothes, _but why on earth does he look more attractive in them than he does in the suits?_

“Thanks for the toothbrush, I’ve left it on the counter for tomorrow morning, I hope that’s okay.” He puts his bag down by the end of the couch, and you straighten and nod, feeling your face heat.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ve hung your suit in my closet so it doesn’t get creased, I’ll hang it up in the bathroom for you in the morning. My bedroom’s on the left, just knock if you need anything.” You’re struck by the comfortable domesticity, and how much you like it. He’s standing in front of you now, and your heart thumps at the proximity.

“Thank you for your hospitality, and I’m sorry to impose.” He murmurs, voice soft, eyes warm.

“Don’t be silly, thank you for agreeing to stay. I feel much better knowing you’re safe and not driving tired.” You mean to rest your hand on his shoulder, but miscalculate and land on the bare skin of his upper arm instead.

Kuroo’s breath hitches at the contact, and he _knows_ he should pull away or say something, but the way you’re rubbing soft circles into his skin with your thumb is making his heart race. You don’t seem to be fully aware you’re doing it either, looking up at him with a warm, relieved smile that’ll be the end of him.

He lets your touch linger for a moment longer, before clearing his throat, quietly. “Well, uh, goodnight, I guess.”

He winces – his voice seems too loud in the quiet, and seems to startle you into pulling your hand back to your chest, face flushing red as you nod and move around him as he lies down on the couch, pulling the blanket over him.

“Sweet dreams, Kuroo.” He almost misses it as you switch off the light and the room falls into darkness, your bedroom door clicking closed behind you. He sighs, long and deep, turning onto his side, facing the coffee table.

You’ve left his wallet and phone on the table, along with a bottle of water, in case he gets thirsty in the night. Your thoughtfulness makes him smile as he reaches for his phone to set his alarm. Shoot, he should’ve asked what time you wake up, he didn’t want to disturb you.

There’s a message notification from Kenma, but he ignores it for the time being, instead opening up a new text to you.

> **Kuroo:** _Forgot to ask – what time do you usually wake up? Just setting my alarm._

He wonders if he should knock on your door and ask, maybe you’ve fallen asleep already but – he lifts his head from the pillow, glancing down the hall to see the sliver of light coming from the crack under your bedroom door.

> **You:** _5.30 usually. That’s only so I can get ready and make the train to work, but since I’m catching a ride with you, I can push it to 6_
> 
> **You:** _also I’m catching a ride with you to work_
> 
> **You:** _consider it part of your apology_

He huffs a quiet laugh, setting his alarm for 6.00am before tapping out a reply.

> **Kuroo:** _6 it is_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _your chauffeur will be waiting_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _sleep well_
> 
> **You:** _you too! ~_

He hears your bedroom light click off, and reluctantly, checks the message from Kenma.

> **Kenma:** _are you home_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’ll call you tomorrow_

Kenma answers straight away.

> **Kenma:** _are you home._

Kuroo hesitates, contemplating on how to answer. Finally, he decides on telling the truth.

> **Kuroo:** _she told me to sleep on her couch so I wouldn’t fall asleep at the wheel_
> 
> **Kenma:** _you’re unbelievable_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _She didnt want me to leave so I wouldnt get in an accident. gimme a break man what was I supposed to do?_
> 
> **Kenma:** _go home_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _can we do this tomorrow?_
> 
> **Kenma:** _meet me for lunch_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _goodnight kenma_
> 
> **Kenma:** _goodnight._

Kuroo heaves another sigh, putting his phone back on the coffee table and throwing an arm over his eyes, feeling very much like a disobedient child. He wondered when Kenma had become the disapproving upperclassman instead of the calm, bored underclassman he’d been.

He falls asleep thinking of the way you’d smiled at him when he’d come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if you guys keep hyping me up in the comments, I will write and post faster. That's a threat. 
> 
> I don't know how twitch works, by the way. 
> 
> Kenma's just worried about Kuroo - he's a good friend ! Not sure about how i've written him though - if he's a little too ooc, let me know. 
> 
> thank you for all the love !!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your alarm goes off at 5.35am. And again at 5.40am. And again at 5.45am. And finally at 5.50am you stop snoozing it and roll out of bed, eyes still half-closed as you stumble to the bathroom to shower, letting the warm spray wake you up.

You’re curled up in bed, grinning like an idiot at your phone, at Kuroo’s messages, when it occurs to you that this feeling settling in your chest could actually be a big problem.

No, it’s not heartburn.

So you do what you do whenever you have trouble.

You message Mina.

> **You:** _u awake?_
> 
> **Mina:** _ya_
> 
> **Mina:** _watching Kodzuken’s stream_
> 
> **Mina:** _he just paused his game to msg someone & forgot to mute himself lol_
> 
> **Mina:** _he started swearing & he looked so pissed hahahahah then he got embarrassed and apologised it was adorable_

You wonder if he’d been messaging Kuroo, and if so, what had been said that had gotten Kenma so angry?

> **Mina:** _whats up ?_
> 
> **You:** _I have a problem_
> 
> **Mina:** _spill_
> 
> **You:** _ok dont get mad at me pls_
> 
> **Mina:** _no judgement zone u know this already just talk already_
> 
> **You:** _ok shit uh_
> 
> **You:** _I think I have Feelings for my boss_
> 
> **You:** _capital F Feelings_
> 
> **You:** _also he may or may not be asleep on my couch_

For five minutes, you watch nervously as the little _typing…_ bubble pops up and disappears. Finally, she sends through a reply.

> **Mina:** _First I need u to explain why he’s asleep on your couch. Second, I need u to consider if your Capital F Feelings are worth risking ur rep at work & that promotion you’ve been working so hard towards. If u decide it’s worth the risk, then I’ll support u bc I’m ur friend and I love u and I want u to be happy. & finally has he indicated in any way that he might feel the same?_

You explain to her how he came to crash on your couch as you think on her other questions. It’s ironic that Mina and Kenma had the same concerns about your reputation at work, though you won’t deny they are valid concerns, and you should probably be taking them more seriously.

Would it be worth it?

You had been working hard to get a promotion and move up, to work alongside Kuroo. The last thing you wanted was people thinking that you’d slept your way up the ranks.

But you were getting ahead of yourself. You should consider Mina’s last question first.

_Did Kuroo feel the same?_

You wouldn’t deny that the soft touches, the quiet conversations and laughter you’d shared tonight had sparked something in you, and you’d caught his lingering looks when he thought you weren’t watching.

Maybe. Maybe he did.

And if he did, and you confessed, would a relationship cost you your career?

> **You:** _Maybe im overthinking things I’m probs just reading too much into it_
> 
> **Mina:** _sleep on it you haven’t slept properly in a while_
> 
> **Mina:** _see how you feel in the morning. I’ll come have lunch with you & we can talk about it then ok_
> 
> **You:** _love u ! go to sleep soon_
> 
> **Mina:** _love u too sweet dreams~~~_

You sigh, setting your alarm and trying not to think of how nice Kuroo’s hand had been in yours as you fall asleep.

* * *

Your alarm goes off at 5.35am. And again at 5.40am. And again at 5.45am. And finally at 5.50am you stop snoozing it and roll out of bed, eyes still half-closed as you stumble to the bathroom to shower, letting the warm spray wake you up. You had not gotten near enough sleep, but once you had a coffee in you, you’d be good to go.

You’re still yawning, wrapped in your fluffy bathrobe, a towel over your head as you rub at your hair with one hand, the other pulling the bathroom door open, when –

“ _oof – “_ Hands catch you by the shoulders before you can go falling back, and you push the towel down to hang around your neck instead of impairing your vision as you look up at – _oh. I forgot he stayed over._ “Good morning.”

“Hey there.” _Oh god, why is his voice so deep and rough first thing in the morning?_ Kuroo’s blinking sluggishly at you as butterflies erupt in your stomach, a sleepy half-smile on his lips as he releases you and runs a hand through the _incredibly adorable_ bed-hair to try and flatten it down. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm. Was the couch comfortable?” You fiddle with the knot of your bathrobe, making sure it’s tied tight. The last thing you needed was to flash your boss first thing in the morning.

You don’t miss the way his gaze trails over you, dropping briefly down to your fidgeting hands before back up, seeming suddenly more awake. “Yeah, it was good. Thank you again for letting me stay.”

You linger in the bathroom doorway a moment longer, captivated by the look in his eyes, the way he steps slightly closer. In your peripheral vision, you can see his hand lifting slowly, hesitating, before it rests on the door frame as he moves to the side to let you pass.

You try not to let the disappointment show on your face. “Um, if you want to shower, there’s clean towels on the shelf. Let me get your suit.”

Kuroo can’t help how his mind wanders as he goes through the motions of showering and preparing for the day ahead. He hadn’t imagined it, had he? The way you’d leaned in slightly when he stepped closer? The scent of your jasmine shampoo had filled his lungs, waking him up more than coffee ever would have when you’d emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

He’d almost messed up, then and there, almost pulled you in for… for what? What had he thought he would do? Kiss you? _Stupid._ You’d avoided his gaze when handing him his suit, still bundled in that big fluffy bathrobe before retreating back into your bedroom.

Kenma’s warnings keep running through his head as he dries his hair, wraps the towel around his waist and brushes his teeth. He couldn’t – _shouldn’t_ do anything that would hurt you at work. It would be selfish of him to ruin your prospects because he couldn’t keep his feelings in check.

On the other hand…

It would be wrong of him to test your reactions, right?

Right.

…

And that’s how, five minutes later, while you’re putting away the blanket and pillow he’d used, you almost drop them in shock when Kuroo emerges from the bathroom, holding onto the towel wrapped around his hips.

“Sorry – forgot to grab my bag.” He gestures in the vague direction of the living room, free hand pushing his damp hair out of his eyes, and if you were focusing on his face, you’d be confused by the curious way he’s watching you.

But you’re not looking at his face.

You’re looking at the way his bicep had bulged as he’d run his hand through his hair. You’re watching the droplet that slides down the line of his neck, over his chest, and – _what are you doing, you perv?!_

You make a small sound of acknowledgement as he meanders into the living room for his gym bag, face turning red as you turn back to the closet and focusing on shoving the pillow and quilt back in.

You’re not sure, but you think you hear a quiet laugh as the bathroom door closes once more.

You just barely resist banging your head into the shelf to try and wipe the distracting image from your mind, quietly cursing whatever cruel god is pranking you today.

When Kuroo emerges again, you’ve pulled yourself together, sitting at the island counter in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and your laptop before you, another mug steaming beside your elbow as you scroll through your emails, chin resting in your hand. “Are you already working?”

He drops his bag beside the counter, settling into the stool beside you as he finishes buttoning up his shirt, taking a sip of coffee with a satisfied hum as you nod. “Just sorting through, figuring out my day. I’m not used to not having to run for the train, didn’t know what else to do with this free time.”

“You really are an incredible assistant, you know that?” He comments with a grin, tie hanging loose around his neck.

“You’re one of those annoying morning people, aren’t you?” You grumble into your mug instead as he laughs, warmth settling in at the sound of it. He leans over your shoulder to read the emails and you’re momentarily flustered by his proximity, the scent of his cologne wrapping around you, fresh and clean and _incredible._

“Do I have any meetings today?”

Grateful for the distraction, you flick over to his diary, fingers tapping absently against your cheek as you scroll through. “Hmm, you’ve got an online meeting with Katsuki from photography about the promo shots at nine, Nakayama from accounts wants a telephone call at three, and you’ve got a lunch appointment with Kozume from Bouncing Ball – _oh,_ that’s Kenma, isn’t it? Can’t believe I never connected the dots.”

“Yeah, that’s Kenma.” Kuroo leans back in his seat, a thoughtful look on his face. “Reschedule Nakayama for Monday, I’ll speak with Katsuki from here and deal with Kenma, then turn on your out-of-office. You’re going back to bed, then when I’m done with Katsuki, we’re having a day off.”

“You – I – _what?_ ” You must have cotton in your ears – you can’t have heard him right. There’s no way your boss just told you that you were skipping work. But he’s pulling out his phone and car keys, tapping out a quick message with one hand as he grins at you.

“You heard me. I’m gonna go get my laptop from the car so I can jump on the meeting at nine, but all you’re doing for work today is sending an email to Nakayama with times to reschedule for Monday, and then you’re going back to bed and I’ll wake you up when I’m done with Katsuki so we can go get breakfast.” You’re not sure what’s suddenly put him in such a good mood, but he’s already out the door before you can even stutter out more than a _“huh?”_

You don’t appear to have much choice – if he’s not going into the office, then there’s nothing really for you to do there. Sure, you have some tasks you can do without him, but with all the overtime you’ve pulled over the last six days, there wouldn’t be enough work to keep you busy for more than an hour. You tap out an email to Nakayama and, as Kuroo had so firmly instructed, you turn on the out-of-office auto-reply, closing your laptop and messaging Mina.

> **You:** _Hey Min-Min, not going into work today. Lets do brunch tomorrow? It is Saturday tmr after all_

She doesn’t start work until ten, so you know you won’t get a response until later. You’re locking your phone as Kuroo waltzes back in, placing his laptop on the counter beside yours with a bright smile that you can’t help returning, though yours is a tinge exasperated.

“Okay, now give me your wi-fi password, then go put those cute pajamas back on and get some more sleep.”

You snort, sliding off your seat to grab the sticky note with the password off the fridge, passing it to him. “You’re bossy, you know that?”

“It’s in the job title. Kuroo Tetsurou, your Boss.” He waves his hand in front of him, as if gesturing to a name plate, before following through with a shooing motion in the direction of your bedroom. “Now go and get some more rest, please? For me?”

… Now why does that sincere plea and the concern in his eyes make you feel the tiniest bit giddy?

“Okay, okay.” You place your barely touched mug in the sink, gathering your phone and your laptop from the counter.

Kuroo opens his laptop, a triumphant smile on his face as he boots it up. You’re heading towards the hallway, and so he focuses on his computer – and that’s why he’s so startled when your arm wraps around him from behind, your face pressed to his back in a quick, fleeting hug, a small _“thank you”_ murmured into his shirt before you pull away and escape to your bedroom.

He’s frozen for a moment as your door clicks shut, processing.

And then he takes a moment to do a little fist pump with a quiet _“yes!”_

He definitely had not imagined how your touch had lingered before you pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A leedle chapter for all u lovely people. I honestly don't know how long this is going to be because I'm posting as I write, but it's probably my favourite fic that I've written so far, and I'm so so grateful to everyone reading and commenting. 
> 
> Kuroo is on Gym-3-Confidence-Vibes right now, because he's figured out that Reader does have some feelings for him. Also he liked it when she checked him out. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting ! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My neighbour had a really big mulberry tree while I was growing up. She’d let Mina and I climb and play in it as long as we picked the berries for her.” You feel around beside you on the blanket, coming up with the lid of the chocolate box he’d been having you blind-taste from and waving it at him. “Also, you left this where I could see it.”

It’s 11.00am, and Kuroo’s knocked lightly on your bedroom door twice now, but you’re yet to respond. He’s tried the door handle, and knows that it’s unlocked, but he’s still lingering, unsure if he should enter or not.

The meeting had been finished for an hour, and Kuroo had spent the additional time looking up some date spots in the area whilst fielding Kenma’s calls and messages following his one this morning ( _taking the day off, I’ll meet you for lunch tomorrow)_. Kuroo’s in a good mood right now – he’d deal with the fallout later. He’d texted you to see if you were awake, but that was fifteen minutes ago now.

But now he’s leaning against the wall outside your bedroom door, contemplating whether he should enter it. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t cross that boundary.

But he also considers that if he doesn’t, you might sleep all day, which would mess up your night, stuck in the cycle of _perpetually tired_ that he’s been the cause of.

Finally, he pushes open the door gently, just a crack, calling your name softly as he peeks in.

You’re curled up on your side, blankets hugged to your chin and your hair splayed over your face, deep asleep in your darkened bedroom. The soft smile that tugs at Kuroo’s lips is involuntary, as is the way he gravitates towards you, sitting on the edge of your bed with a quiet sigh.

How had you wormed your way into his heart without him noticing? How had you not realised?

He wonders how long you had, unknowingly, been the only person to ever hold his heart in the warmth of your smile.

With a gentle hand, he brushes your hair away from your face, grinning at the way your nose wrinkles in your sleep and you bury your face further in your pillow. Calling your name softly to wake you, he knows he should pull his hand back, even move back to the door, but he… doesn’t want to. Can’t bring himself to. So instead, he rests his hand on your shoulder, thumb moving in repetitive motions as you blink awake slowly.

You don’t startle away from him, which he takes as a good sign. Instead, you smile, mumbling a sleepy, _“hello,”_ muffled by your blankets.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” He murmurs, equally quiet. “Sorry to barge in and wake you. Didn’t want you to sleep all day, or you’d have trouble sleeping tonight.”

“S’okay.” You hum, muffling your yawn in your pillow. “How was the meeting?”

“Excellent. My amazing assistant had prepared everything for me yesterday.” Kuroo teases, and you grin.

“S’at so? Maybe you should give her a payrise.” You know that, realistically, you should be unnerved by the fact that he’s sitting on your bed, so close, but you find that you just want him closer. The only thing that’s stopping you is that you can’t see the look in his eyes for his glasses, can’t tell where his thoughts are.

But he’s smiling at you, soft in a way he hadn’t before, and on impulse, you roll slightly onto your back, freeing your arm from the blankets and reaching towards him. He stays silent, but you see the way his throat bobs as he swallows when you take his glasses from his face, putting them on the nightstand next to your phone. He’d leaned in slightly to assist you in your endeavour, closer than before, and now you can see his eyes clearly.

The soft smile has gone, but not the look in his eyes. Apprehensive, nervous, vulnerable and… something else.

Something gentler. Something that you recognize.

“I… I think I like you, Tetsurou.” Your voice isn’t louder than a murmur, because to speak any louder would break the spell that’s settled over the room. You know that your face is going red, and you pray that you’re not making a mistake as his breath hitches, eyes wide when your hand rests on the side of his face. “I don’t know when it happened, or how long it’s been but… I think you’ve somehow made your way into my heart. And if you don’t feel the same–”

_“I do_. I do feel the same.” The words fall from his lips in a rush, and you feel like your heart will burst at way his face has lit up, smile bright and wide. “I’ve spent all night trying to figure out how I could tell you, but you’re just… too damn efficient, you beat me to it.”

“Oh.” Is all you can say, your smile matching his as he huffs a laugh, and your thumb strokes over his cheekbone softly, watching the way his lashes flutter against his cheeks as he sighs and leans into your touch.

“Can you… say my name again?” The tips of his ears are going pink, and you realise it’s the first time you’ve used his given name. Well, who are you to deny him?

“Tetsurou. I like you.” You say, the smile easily heard in your voice as he hums happily, turning his head to press his lips to your palm in a fleeting touch that makes your heart sing.

“I could get used to hearing you say my name like that.” He murmurs into your palm, pressing another kiss there before his eyes flutter open, and you’re captivated by the look in them.

He’s plenty close already, but your heart skips a beat when he moves in, slow as not to startle you, and for one, heart-stopping moment, you think he’ll finally kiss you.

Instead, he presses his lips to your forehead, lingering and soft before pulling away and standing. As sweet as the gesture was, you know the disappointment shows on your face, because you make sure it does, a pout forming on your lips that he laughs at, carefree and relaxed.

“We’ll get there eventually, but first, you need to get out of bed and get dressed.” Every step he takes towards your bedroom door has a bounce that can’t be hidden, and just before he closes the door, he calls behind him, “ _we’re going on a date!”_

You lie there in stunned silence for a moment, absorbing everything that’s just happened, before rolling over and pressing your face into your pillow, squealing quietly.

_He likes me, he likes me !_

_I’ve got to tell Mina._

You grab your phone from the nightstand, tapping out a message to Mina as you untangle your legs from your blankets and begin rummaging through your closet.

> **You:** _MINA HE HAS CAPITAL F FEELINGS TOO_
> 
> **You:** _WE’RE GOING ON A DATE WHAT OD I WEAR_
> 
> **You:** _do*_

You throw your phone onto your bed as you start flicking through your hangers, trying to find an outfit. Not that it matters, he’s seen in you in your cactus pajamas, and now your kitten ones, but still. You had to dress up. It’s your first date!

Your phone buzzes on your bed, and you snatch it up eagerly.

> **Mina:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> **Mina:** _tell me EVERYTHING_
> 
> **You:** _no time I need to get ready I’ll call you later but what do I wear_
> 
> **Mina:** _you absolute gossip tease_
> 
> **Mina:** _wear the blue sundress with the little yellow flowers that you wore to my birthday picnic last year_
> 
> **Mina:** _leave ur hair out_
> 
> **Mina:** _& dont go overboard with the lipstick so if u two start playin tonsil hockey it wont stain his face or urs_
> 
> **You:** _ur the best I love u Im not even gonna get mad about that comment_
> 
> **Mina:** _I love u too I’m happy for u !! I have to go back to work but call me later ok have fun be safe !!_

You send her a dozen kissy emojis, pulling out the dress she’d mentioned and laying it out on your bed with a nod.

Time to knock him off his feet.

* * *

Kuroo’s ditched his tie and suit jacket, instead unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. He’s still a little formal, but it’s all he’s got to work with at the moment. And besides, it’s not like he hadn’t noticed your appreciative glances when he dressed like this for work.

He still can’t believe you’d beaten him to confessing. He can’t stop smiling. His heart feels ready to burst. _You feel the same way._

As much as he’d wanted to smother you in kisses and stay in bed with you all day, Kuroo’s going to do this properly, even if you had almost shattered his resolve with that pout.

He’s pacing back and forth in front of the door, twirling his keys around his finger, far too energetic for the amount of sleep he’d gotten, unable to sit still.

“Tetsurou, you ran out without your glasses.” He hadn’t even heard your bedroom door open, but as he whirls around, he’s frozen, a quiet _“wow!”_ slipping from his lips as he takes in the sight of you. You’re fiddling with his glasses, but he’s captivated by the way you look, your dress, your hair, your beautiful face and radiant smile.

“You look amazing.” He breathes out as you hand him his glasses, smiling shyly under the intensity of his gaze.

“You scrub up alright yourself.” You can’t resist reaching up to straighten his collar, and he grins, capturing your hand in his, pressing his lips to your fingertips as he pulls you out the door. "Let's go on our date, shall we?"

* * *

“Here, try this one.”

“ _Nooo,_ I’m so full!”

“But you gotta!” Kuroo’s holding the little bite-sized chocolate in front of your lips, and he’s not budging, so you let him feed it to you, humming as you try to work out the flavour.

“Is that… it’s mulberry. It has to be.” Kuroo’s looking down at you with surprised eyes, and you do a triumphant fist pump. “Three outta three!”

You’d been curious when Kuroo had stopped on one of the main streets, directing you to a little café to pick up an order made under his name while he disappeared into one of the other shops.

Everything had become clear, however, when he’d then driven to a park by a lake, taking the breakfast ( _well, lunch_ ) he’d ordered and packing it into the picnic basket he’d bought, carrying the basket and blanket in one hand, holding yours in the other.

A glance at your watch tells you its easing into late afternoon, but you’re too comfortable to move. Kuroo’s leaning back on his elbows on the blanket, your head on his lap with your eyes closed as you lay content in the sun.

“How did you guess that? There’s no way you did.” He seems incredulous, and you grin in his general direction, the sun too bright even behind your eyelids.

“My neighbour had a really big mulberry tree while I was growing up. She’d let Mina and I climb and play in it as long as we picked the berries for her.” You feel around beside you on the blanket, coming up with the lid of the chocolate box he’d been having you blind-taste from and waving it at him. “Also, you left this where I could see it.”

The flavours are clearly written on the box, and you open one eye to look at Kuroo’s reaction. He looks exasperated even as you giggle, his elbows buckling under him as he throws an arm over his eyes dramatically. “And here I thought you were some secret chocolatier, but you were cheating this whole time! I can never trust you again.”

“Don’t be such a baby.” You snort, sitting up and leaning over him, your head blocking the sun from his face as you poke at his cheek. He lifts his arm, and though he’s frowning, there’s a playful glint in his eyes as you continue. “Besides, it’s not like it was hard to tell. Orange, liqueur and mulberry are all pretty distinct flavours.”

“Mulberry is so not.” He argues, cushioning his head with his arm instead of covering his face with it. A breath of laughter leaves your lips as you neaten up his mussed hair, warmed by the way his face softens and how he leans up into the touch, even as he continues his valiant argument. “It tastes a little like cherries.”

“No it doesn’t! What mulberries are you eating?” His eyes close as you trace a fingertip over his sharp features, the line of his cheekbone, the set of his brow, down his nose. _You’re beautiful._

“ _Beautiful_ , hmm? Are you trying to distract me from the argument because you know I’m right?”

_Ah, shit_ , had you spoken aloud again? But even with the playfulness of his words, you can tell that the compliment flustered him, and so you continue tracing a fingertip lightly along his face, memorising every inch of him. “I’m right, about both things. Mulberries do not taste like cherries, and you are beautiful. Surely you’ve heard that before.”

Kuroo hums under your touch, placing a kiss on your fingertip as you run it over his lips. His cheeks are going pink, and you don’t think it’s just because of the heat from the late spring sun. He catches your hand with his free one, holding it to his chest with a hum. “Not… not really. In school, all I really cared about was volleyball. Then in university I was too busy with studies. Since then I’ve just been… working. I haven’t really had time to date much, or anything like that. I’ve been on a few dates, but nothing eventuated from it.”

Silently, you wonder if he was ever lonely. He never mentioned anything about his family, and though you knew of the close bond he had with Kenma, they were both working adults with busy lives.

“Well, it’s a shame you haven’t been told more.” You say, quietly, your thumb stroking over his as he squeezes your hand gently. “Because you are incredibly beautiful, Tetsurou.”

“Not just handsome?”

“Much more than handsome.” You affirm, and though his face heats and his eyes are still closed, there’s the beginnings of a shy smile on his lips.

You really want to kiss him.

And you don’t see a reason that you shouldn’t.

You’re just about to lean down, when a shout startles both of you, and you pull away, face red as he sits up and looks for the person calling his name.

_“Hey! Kuroo! I thought it was you! Been a while!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnn who do yall think it is !! (it's not a drama twist i promise this is lighthearted and fun).
> 
> There was a tiktok i saw where someone said the reason Kuroo's hair was always messy was because his parents always fought and he blocked it out with pillows and that's why the perpetual bedhead :') I don't know if it's canon or not but I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> Full disclosure i always post these chapters a midnight so i see a hundred little formatting and grammatical errors after i post it so if you see me editing a million times, no you didn't.
> 
> I'm not sure how many more chapters, we're just seeing where this takes us at this stage!!!! Thank you to everyone for all your love !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you went to school with Kuroo?”
> 
> “Oh yeah, we both went to Nekoma! He was a really amazing Captain, but he always acted like everyone’s dorky grandpa.”

You and Kuroo both look up ( _and up, and up_ ) as a dark shadow falls over you, and an incredulous grin splits Kuroo’s face.

“Haiba! You’re home!” He exclaims, and the very handsome, very _very_ tall grey-haired gentleman beams. “Get down here, you behemoth, I can’t hear a thing you’re saying all the way up there.”

_Haiba_ adjusts his very well-tailored trousers and sits on the grass, chattering away. “I thought it was you! I’m home for a little bit. Alisa and I have a break for a week before we go to Paris for fashion week, so she’s gone to see Miwa, you know, Kageyama’s sister? She wants Miwa to convince our stylist that she absolutely cannot dye our hair, they want Alisa to go red! You know how she is about her hair. You’re lookin’ good, man! You been working out? Hey, did you know Yaku’s home too?”

“That _little_ \- and he didn’t call me.” Kuroo’s leaning back on one elbow, and absently, he reaches for you and pulls you closer, until you’re leaning against him as he talks with his old friend. “Unbelievable.”

“I ran into him at the airport, we both flew in yesterday. Doesn’t Kenma live around here, too? We should get together and play a game or two, for old time’s sake!” Despite the incredibly put together appearance of the man, there’s something adorably childlike about his demeanour. You’re content to sit and let Kuroo catch up with his old friend, but the sea-green eyes of the newcomer fall on you in surprise, as though he’d only just realised there was another person there. “Oh! Hello!”

Kuroo snorts. “Lev Haiba, this is my… uh…”

He stalls.

You hadn’t talked about labels yet.

He didn’t want to give Lev the wrong idea by introducing you as his _assistant_.

He didn’t want to upset you or give you the wrong impression by introducing you as his _friend_.

You can sense Kuroo floundering, and though your mind is in the same place as his, you put on a warm smile and introduce yourself to Lev and hold out a hand, thoroughly amused by the energetic way he shakes your hand, completely dwarfed in his. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And you, too!” Lev is undeniably pleasant and warm, and you can’t help matching his smile.

“She won Nationals the same year we were there, isn’t that a small world?” Kuroo sounds incredibly proud of your accomplishment despite only learning of it the night before, and Lev’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, in the girls’ Finals? Oh yeah! Alisa watched it, it was on before ours. She said one of the players got really reckless at the end and screwed a jump in the last minutes and really really messed up her leg. It was a career ending injury, Alisa said the girl had a full meltdown on the court about it. Do you know her?”

Your smile is a little forced, and Kuroo sits up behind you, hand resting discreetly on your back, comforting. You don’t see the way he’s glaring at an oblivious Lev. “Yep. See her every day in the mirror. And it wasn’t a… _meltdown._ It was a reasonable reaction to watching my future go down the drain, even if it was my own fault.”

Lev blinks at you and flinches when he sees the look on Kuroo’s face, shoulders hunching in as he mumbles a, “sorry.”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.” You relax slightly, as does Kuroo behind you, and you lean back against him. “Besides, I can’t play professionally, but it doesn’t mean I can’t pick up a game every now and then.”

Within an instant, Lev’s perked back up again, and you raise a brow in amusement. “If we can get Yaku and Kenma in for this game tomorrow, you should come play too!”

You glance at Kuroo, who shrugs as if to say, _up to you._ “Sure. I’ll tell my friend Mina to come too, she was my setter. Then we’ll have enough for a three on three. So you went to school with Kuroo?”

“Oh yeah, we both went to Nekoma! He was a really amazing Captain, but he _always_ acted like everyone’s dorky grandpa.” Lev’s words make you turn to Kuroo, grinning. Kuroo’s face is going steadily red as he doubles down on his glare at Lev, though it goes unnoticed by the latter.

“Is that so? Please, do tell me more about what he was like in high school.” You lean forward, but your innocent smile does not fool Kuroo, who sits up in a hurry and slaps a hand over Lev’s mouth.

“Nope. _No._ I can still kick your ass, Haiba.” Kuroo threatens, and Lev deflates again, making you laugh as you grab at Kuroo’s hand to pull him away.

“Don’t be so mean.” You comment, and Kuroo instinctively adjusts your grip so that he’s holding your hand instead, fingers twined.

“Trust me, that was Kuroo being nice to me.” Lev notes forlornly, but his eyes have zeroed in on your joined hands, looking back and forth between the two of you. Then at the picnic basket. Then back at you. Kuroo rolls his eyes as the metaphorical light bulb finally switches on inside Lev’s head. “Did I… _interrupt_ something?”

Before either of you can answer, Lev’s scrambling to his feet, face red. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to it! Kuroo, I’ll speak to Yaku and message you later, okay? Nice seeing you again, and nice meeting you!”

And then he’s off, striding away on impossibly long legs with a bright smile and a wave thrown over his shoulder. You look at Kuroo. Kuroo looks at you.

You both burst into giggles.

You instinctively lean into Kuroo, your forehead brushing his shoulder as he lies back on the blanket, catching you around the waist as you both devolve into hysterics. It takes you a few moments to calm down, though you’re still half-sprawled over Kuroo, your torso crossing over his as your head rests on his shoulder. He’s calmed too, one hand running up and down your back with a happy hum. “Sorry ‘bout Lev.”

“What are you apologising for?” You ask, adjusting your position until you’re lying along Kuroo’s side, your head on his chest, his heart directly under your cheek. He cushions his head with one arm, the other wrapped around your shoulders. “He was nice.”

Kuroo hums, thumb stroking slowly over your shoulder, content in the silence, but you can feel his curiosity hanging in the air. You trace absent shapes on his chest with your fingertip, keeping your gaze down. “Lev and this … _Alisa_ person are exaggerating a little. It wasn’t a meltdown. I was in a lot of pain and I knew it was all over for me, even though we won. It was my own fault, I knew that the only way I’d get to the ball in time was if I dove for it, but I also knew that I didn’t have time to set it up properly. The way I twisted when I jumped and the way I landed… I got the ball in the air for Mina, and that was all that mattered.”

Your fingertip still traces absently over his chest, and he presses a kiss to the top of your head. “Alisa’s Lev’s big sister. And it’s okay to be upset that you couldn’t follow your dream, you know?”

You shift again, resting on your stomach, arms crossed over his chest, supporting your chin as you look up at him. Kuroo’s hand rests on your back, running slow up and down your spine as he looks down at you with a comforting little smile. “I know. And I was. But I’ve made my peace with it, found something else to do. Another dream to chase.”

Kuroo remains silent, but the proud look in his eyes tells you all you need to know about what he’s thinking. You lean up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before settling back against his chest, eyes closing as you take advantage of the comfortable position. Kuroo keeps his hand moving slowly, soothingly up and down your spine. The sun is warm on your back, the sounds of the lake you lie beside and the park lulling you to sleep.

* * *

_I think I love you. I think I have since we met. You’re something incredible. It might be too early to say this, but that’s why I’m doing it now, while you can’t hear me. I hope I never lose you. I couldn’t stand it if I did._

It’s almost seven o’clock, the last hints of dusk slipping into night. You’re almost positive you dreamed the words that are running through your head with the soft voice of the man next to you as Kuroo walks you to your door, your hands twined between you. You’re both silent, but it’s comfortable, content. Kuroo’s swinging your joined hands, and you giggle as he bumps his shoulder against yours, his smile a little shy as he ducks his head, purposefully slowing his steps, prolonging the inevitable separation that awaits at the end of the hallway.

“I had fun today.” He says quietly as you finally reach your door, using his grip on your hand to turn you until you’re facing him. “Best date I’ve ever had.”

“It really was. Thank you.” Your back is against the door, and you look up at him with a warm smile. The tips of his ears are going pink, the hand not holding yours shoved into his pocket, fiddling with his car keys. “Let me know about the game tomorrow. And let me know when you get home.”

“I will.” He answers to both questions, but he’s reluctant to let go of your hand. He’s reluctant to leave you, though he knows he needs to. “Go inside, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You go first.”

Neither of you make a move to let go of the other’s hand or go, and you stifle a laugh, tipping forward slightly until your forehead rests against his chest. You can feel him shaking, trying hard to hide his own laughter. “This isn’t going to work if you don’t let my hand go, Tetsurou.”

“Me? You have to let me go first.” The hand that had been in his pocket rests gently on your chin, tilting your head up so you can see the amusement on his face. He still doesn’t let go of your hand.

“I will when you go.” You grin, and he huffs a quiet chuckle, pressing his lips to your forehead.

“Go in first.” He murmurs, and you can feel his smile.

“You go first.” Neither of you move.

“Why do you have to be so damn cute?” He asks, more to himself than to you.

“I’ll let go on one condition.” You say, and he pulls back slightly, brow raised in askance. Your smile hasn’t faded, but it takes on a nervous tilt. “Um… Kiss… me?”

Hazel eyes widen, pink dusting his nose and cheeks, his hand instinctively tightening around yours. The hand on your chin moves, sliding to the side of your face, thumb stroking across your cheek softly as your eyes flick down to his lips for a moment, before meeting his gaze again. You see him swallow, and as he leans in, your eyes flutter shut.

The first brush is soft, barely there.

How can such a soft touch send such a shockwave through you?

He pulls back slightly, but before he can entirely, you’re chasing his lips, your free hand on his waist, gripping his shirt as you pull him towards you for another kiss, delighting in the happy hum he lets loose, hand sliding into your hair, cradling your head so gently as he deepens the kiss.

The kiss breaks as you fail to contain your smile, but it’s okay, because neither can he, his forehead against yours, eyes closed, a quiet laugh falling from his lips as you mumble a soft, _“wow._ ”

“Wow, indeed.” He murmurs, unable to resist one more kiss to your lips, the tip of your nose, and finally your forehead as he heaves a deep sigh, nuzzling his nose into your hair. “You gotta go inside or I’m never gonna let you go.”

Your hand slips out of his, only to wrap both your arms around his waist and bury your face in his shirt as he instinctively wraps his arms around your shoulders. “Message me when you get home, okay?”

“I promise, I will. Sweet dreams.” With great effort, Kuroo pulls away from you, one more kiss to the top of your head before nudging you gently. You beam at him, unable to control your smile, especially not when he ducks his head with a grin of his own, before finally digging in your bag for your keys and entering your apartment. You lean against the door, and can’t resist one more opportunity to fluster him.

“My dreams will be sweeter than a candy factory, you’ll be in them.” His face goes red, eyes wide, and you grin smugly, singing a little _“goodnight, Tetsurou,”_ finally closing the door.

Kuroo stands there, dumbfounded for a moment longer, before making his way back to his car.

He can’t stop smiling.

* * *

> **  
> Mina:** _So,,,,,,,,,,_
> 
> **You:** (●´ω｀●)
> 
> **Mina:** _what does that mean SPILL_
> 
> **You:** _so so much I just . we went on a picnic_
> 
> **You:** _hes a nice kisser_
> 
> **You:** _my heart feels like its gonna burst im gonna have a heart explosion_
> 
> **Mina:** _did u get dicked down_
> 
> **You:** _min min it was our first date of course not_
> 
> **Mina:** _no judgement if u did tho_
> 
> **Mina:** _that’s so fucking cute tho_
> 
> **Mina:** _im so happy for you you deserve all the happiness in the world_
> 
> **Mina:** _in depth discussion tmr ? where do u wanna go for brunch_
> 
> **You:** _oh yeah we ran into one of his old highschool friends today they wanna organise a game_
> 
> **You:** _will u do me the honour of being my setter?_
> 
> **Mina:** _we were supposed to get brunch today tho_
> 
> **Mina:** _and then tmr too_
> 
> **Mina:** _this guy better not be one of those boyfriends that makes u forget abt ur friends_
> 
> **You:** _I promise u he won’t be_
> 
> **You:** _will u come if I tell u that kodzuken will be there. Keep it on the DL tho_
> 
> **Mina:** _…._
> 
> **Mina:** _…………………………_
> 
> **You:** _:)_
> 
> **Mina:** _LEAD WITH THAT FFS_
> 
> **Mina:** _WHERE AM I MEETING YOU_

* * *

> **  
> Kuroo:** _just got home. You asleep?_
> 
> **You:** _zzzzzzzz_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _hahahaha_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _wakey wakey, I forgot to ask you something today. It’s important._
> 
> **You:** _if I must…….. what’s your question?_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _okay so_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _can I_
> 
> **You:** _??_
> 
> **You:** _you better not have fallen asleep you’re taking a long time to finish that sentence_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’m still here_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _just a little… nervous I guess_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _never asked anyone this before and I forgot to ask you in person so I don’t know if me asking by text is one of those Bad Things_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _but here goes_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _okay_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _can I call you my girlfriend?_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _or_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I mean_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _is it better if I ask ‘will you be my girlfriend?’_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _wait let me send that without the quotations so its actually a question_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _will you be my girlfriend?_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _okay now you’re being quiet for really long and I don’t know if you’ve fallen asleep or if you’re ghosting me and it’s making me really nervous_
> 
> **You:** _no no no I’m still here_
> 
> **You:** _I was just_
> 
> **You:** _I have no excuse I was doing a little happy dance and I tripped over my blanket and sent my phone flying across the room_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _as cute as that visual is please be careful_
> 
> **You:** _I will_
> 
> **You:** _to both that statement and your question_
> 
> **You:** _I’ll be your girlfriend_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _you will?_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _okay :)_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I have a girlfriend. You’re my girlfriend._
> 
> **You:** _yep lol_
> 
> **You:** _that’s kinda how these things work, boyfriend_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _don’t make fun of me you’re_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _kinda my first girlfriend_
> 
> **You:** _that’s… really sweet. You’re being too cute again._
> 
> **You:** _I’m gonna get so many cavities bc of how sweet you are_
> 
> **You:** _I’m really happy right now I can’t stop smiling_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I haven’t stopped since I left you_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’m gonna go shower and go to sleep_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _if I keep messaging you I’m gonna get so cheesy I become lactose intolerant_
> 
> **You:** _not when you keep making bad jokes like that you’re not_
> 
> **You:** _I’m kidding I loved that joke_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I knew you would_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’ll message you in the morning about the game_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’m excited to meet Mina, especially because she means so much to you_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _get some sleep, okay?_
> 
> **You:** _dream of me, Tetsurou~_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _how could I not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might think, this is a logical place to end the fic, but I WILL NOT. I have at least... two more chapters left in me??
> 
> [this little compilation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFuVBaxpZ34) is what I was listening to on repeat while I wrote this chapter and the last.
> 
> A little bit of a long note: 
> 
> The response to this fic has been insane, and i can't thank you all enough. I go through these six-ten month periods of writers block, get some inspiration and pump out a chapter or two for my long running fics (a Bucky Barnes/OC and a Cullen Rutherford/Mage Trevelyan Avvar!AU, if you're interested) and then disappear for another ten months of writer's block, but i've been writing an insane amount lately. I don't know if it's just because I've been vibing really hard with Haikyu, or if I find writing x reader fics easier than character x character ships, but I know that all of you leaving your incredible, amazing, wonderful feedback on this fic and my little bokuto series has pushed me to write in a way I haven't for a very long while, and I'm so so very grateful to each and every one of you. 
> 
> Stay happy, stay healthy, stay safe, I love you all and thank you so so much for sticking with this fic this far. Stay tuned for the next few chapters, and again, thank you all so much, I love you!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa: omg omg omg are you far from work
> 
> You: just waiting for the elevator now, what’s up?
> 
> Lisa: I’ll meet you at the elevator!!

> **Kuroo:** _goodmorning sunshine !_
> 
> **You:** _Sunshine?_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _do you not like it?_
> 
> **You:** _I like it. Did you sleep well?_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _my dreams were filled with my beautiful girlfriend, of course I did_
> 
> **You:** _you’re so cheesy~~~_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’m aware. I’m also aware you enjoy it_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _Kenma & Yaku are in for the game today. Mina? _
> 
> **You:** _she’s very excited to meet kodzuken._
> 
> **You:** _oh and you, I guess_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _straight through the heart, sunshine_
> 
> **You:** _I’ll be excited enough for the both of us, don’t worry_
> 
> **Kuroo:** _that’s adorable._
> 
> **Kuroo:** _I’ll send you the location, 2pm okay?_
> 
> **You:** _sounds good, I’ll see you this afternoon <3 _

“Up and attem, kiddo! We’re going for a run, then breakfast, then I get to meet _Kodzuken!_ ” Mina’s always had a key to your home, and she uses it now to fling open the door with her arms spread wide in a bright flourish. “Oh, damn, you’re already ready. Annoying – I was gonna come and jump on you in bed.”

“Mina, it’s seven. Keep it down. Also good morning to you too.” Your expression is lovingly exasperated as she kicks off her sneakers and slides in her socked feet across the floor to you, wrapping her arms around your waist with a cheeky grin.

“Good morning, my _darling!_ ” She hums, and you pat her head as she disentangles from you. “You look happy.”

You hand her the bottle of water you’d prepared for her, grabbing your own as you smile at her. “I am.”

She grins toothily as she steps back into her sneakers, stomping to adjust them and waiting for you to lock up. “Good. I’m really happy for you, you know? I love you and I want to always see my best friend this happy.”

Your heart fills at the well wishes, a lump forming in your throat that you quickly swallow back as you tuck your keys into your pocket. “Mina, I love you too, but it’s too early for you to be saying something so sweet, I do not need to cry this morning.”

She laughs, reaching over to pinch your cheek before taking off at a light jog, and you scramble to catch up, rubbing your cheek with a pout.

* * *

By the time 2.00pm rolls around, Mina’s practically shooting out of her shoes with excitement. You’d ended your run at a café near your house where she’d spent the entire breakfast hour asking for all the little details about your date and your new _boyfriend._

_Heh. Boyfriend._

It still makes you happy to say it, even if it’s not aloud.

After breakfast, you’d killed time sprawled on your couch, talking aimlessly about anything that came to mind in the way friends do. When it had hit 1.00pm, Mina had been too excited to sit still any longer, insisting you begin making your way to the court they’d booked at a nearby gym, despite your assurances that it was only a fifteen minute walk.

The sight of Kuroo’s sleek BMW pulling into the parking lot from where you sit in front of the gym doors makes you perk up. When Kuroo parks, steps out of the car and rests his arm on the roof as he looks around, you try not to appear too eager when he spots you and waves enthusiastically. You wave back with a small smile, turning to Mina with what you know is a goofy grin as Kuroo converses with the three passengers piling out of his car.

“You’re such a dork.” Mina shoves your shoulder and you laugh, standing and pulling her to her feet as Kuroo approaches, all smiles and making your heart do a little dance in your chest.

You’re a little surprised as he takes your hand and tugs you close, pressing a light kiss to your forehead even as the tips of his ears go red. He can feel the stares of his friends on his back, but he ignores them for now, opting for a quiet _“hello.”_

“Hey there.” You tease, adjusting your grip on his hand as you turn to a thoroughly amused Mina. “Mina, this is –“

“Don’t be so formal, we already know who the other is.” Mina cuts you off, sticking her hand out to Kuroo. You pretend you don’t see him wince at how strong her grip is when she shakes his hand. “You hurt her, I hurt you tenfold. Let’s get along, okay?”

You stifle a laugh at her pleasant tone and the look of shock on Kuroo’s face, but he quickly recovers with a bright grin. “I hurt her, you have my permission to hurt me.”

“And I’ll help you.” A new voice adds, and you turn to the three other men that had come with Kuroo. Lev greets you warmly, and Kenma (you can practically hear Mina’s internal screaming) offers a polite _“hello_ ”, meaning that third, the person who’d spoken, must be Yaku Morisuke. “I’ll always take any opportunity to best my old Captain.”

“Excellent, I could always use help beating someone up.” Mina says gleefully, and a glance at Kuroo’s face makes you snort and nudge her with your elbow. She raises her hands in mock-surrender, and introductions are made, before you all enter the gym.

Well, except for you and Kuroo, who drags you back and presses you against the wall beside the door, out of sight of the others. His hand rests lightly on the side of your face, and you meet his bright smile with one of your own. “We gotta go inside, Kuroo, they’re gonna notice.”

“Yeah, just give me a sec, let me say hi properly.” He murmurs, and despite your words, you’re stretching up as he leans down, the kiss no less electric than the one last night. Even as he pulls away, he can’t resist dropping another peck to your lips, grin lopsided. “Hi.”

“Hello, Tetsurou.” You laugh quietly, shoving him back gently and leading him into the gym, where the others are setting up the net.

Mina gives you a knowing look before she breaks off from her very important job of making sure it’s level to dig in her bag and throw something at you. You catch the object, and offer a grateful smile of thanks as you realise that she’s brought braces for your knee and ankle, knowing that they’re much weaker and more prone to injury after your mishap at Nationals. “Yeah, I thought you might forget, you haven’t really played more than beach volleyball since you messed up your leg. Hey, boyfriend, you see her struggling for even a second, end the game, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kuroo offers cheekily, and you snort as he runs off to help the others set up as you and Mina prepare yourselves for the game and begin your stretches.

It’s decided that you and Mina will team up with Lev, so that there’s a setter, a middle blocker and a libero on each team. Lev’s excited to be on your team, and Mina’s excited to have such a height advantage. They match each other in childlike energy, and you exchange an amused smile with Kuroo at how well they get on.

“Hey.” Kenma’s soft-spoken, but _soft-spoken_ doesn’t necessarily translate into _shy._ You’d heard the dry comments he’d tossed at Kuroo and Lev here and there, but you hadn’t interacted as much as yet, which made you a little nervous. He was Kuroo’s best friend, after all. It was of utmost importance for you to get along with – _no,_ become _friends_ with Kenma, exactly the way you would hope for Mina and Kuroo to. “You make Kuro really happy. It’s nice to see.”

_That was unexpected._ “Thank you. I like seeing him happy, so I intend to make him happy for as long as I can.”

Kenma’s spinning a ball between his palms, lips twisted thoughtfully. “You two need to be careful, though. Especially at work. It could hurt both of you if people got the wrong idea, and I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

Ah, the conversation he’d had with Kuroo last night. Despite the seriousness of what he’s saying, you feel all warm and fuzzy inside that he’s not just looking out for Kuroo, but for you, too. “I know, and I appreciate your concern. We haven’t talked about it yet, but it’s likely that we’ll keep work and personal life separate, at least, until I either get a promotion or move to another department. The last thing I’d want is for our relationship to hurt either of our careers. I’ve worked hard, and I know he has too.”

This answer seems to satisfy Kenma, who nods, taking his place on the other side of the net. Kuroo looks at him questioningly, but Kenma just shakes his head as if to say, _don’t worry about it,_ and tosses the ball to him.

As you get into position, Kenma calls out to you again. “One more thing. Just because he’s your boss, doesn’t mean you should go easy on him.”

You smirk, dropping into the familiar stance, ready to receive the ball wherever it’s served. “Don’t worry about that. I’m off the clock, after all.”

The challenge thrown down ( _Mina, Yaku and Lev chorusing an “ooooh!” in the background)_ , Kuroo grins, wide and feral, and serves.

* * *

Kuroo’s team wins, of course.

To be fair, you think, as you starfish on the floor of the gym, breathing heavily, sweat dripping, you haven’t played a proper match since Nationals, years ago. Mina plays twice a week with the neighbourhood team, and Lev is an international model.

On the other hand, Kuroo’s team has a professional player from the Russian Super League, and he and Kenma were crazy synchronised on the court.

It didn’t mean you didn’t have fun though.

“Yaku, you need to teach me that rolling receive.” You pant out to the other Libero, and he stands over you, grinning as he rests his hands on his hips. He barely looks puffed, the monster.

“Maybe when you’re back up to scratch, okay?” He helps you up, and Kuroo brings over your water bottle. He looks very proud of his victory, and you accept your loss good naturedly. Especially when your boyfriend looks utterly droolworthy in such a dishevelled state.

He seems to notice your gaze, and you just barely catch the mischievous look in his eye as he lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe at his face. You just barely manage to keep from choking on your water at the sight of his toned abdomen, and the glance he gives you says he knows exactly what he did and how you reacted to it.

“Knock it off, Kuro.” Kenma digs his elbow into Kuroo’s side, rolling his eyes, before turning his attention to you. “You played really well.”

“Thank you. You’re a genius setter.” You’re not offering the compliment just to be nice, either. He fooled you more than a couple of times. Lev, who had been packing away the net with Mina, comes bounding over with a bright, beaming smile.

“What about me?”

Mina laughs, tugging at his shirt to pull him down, and when he bends, she pats him on the head. “Yes, you giant child, you did very well.”

Those two got on like a house on fire, and you and Kuroo share an amused glance. Kenma’s expression twists into something like exasperation, and Yaku claps his hands together loudly. “Come on, kids, lets go eat!”

There are cheers all around, even stoic Kenma breaking out into a smile at the prospect of food as you all trail out of the gym.

As you do, a heavy weight settles over your shoulder, and you look up as Kuroo adjusts his zip-up hoodie around your shoulders, before taking your hand. “Don’t want you to get sick.”

You lean up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and delight in the absolutely _goofy_ smile that lingers on his lips as you drag him along to where the others are waiting for you to catch up.

* * *

As dinner draws to a close, Kenma offers to ensure that (a very tipsy) Mina, Lev and Yaku get home safe, giving you and Kuroo some time alone together. The goodbyes are heartfelt and warm, and you can’t help feeling confident that you’ve managed to become friends with the people who are important to Kuroo.

“Mina’s fun.” Kuroo muses as you settle into the passenger seat of his car for the second time in as many days, and you huff a soft laugh.

“She’s a lot, but I adore her. She seems to like you as much as you like her, so that’s a good thing. If she didn’t like you, you’d know.” Kuroo reaches over absently as he drives, fingers twined with yours and resting between you as he drives with his free hand.

“Kenma liked you too. You made a good impression on him.” He glances at you out of the corner of his eye, and you smile softly at him as you rest your head against your seat.

“He’s nice, and he cares about you a lot. You’re lucky to have a friend like that.” You say, and Kuroo squeezes your hand. You bring his hand to your lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his palm before relaxing back in your seat, yawning.

“Sleep, sunshine, I’ll wake you when we get home.”

You fall asleep with your hand in his.

* * *

He sees you to your door with lingering kisses, and though you would very much enjoy dragging him inside to make out on the couch like teenagers, you know that now is the time to take your relationship slow.

_But…_

“You gotta let me go, or I’m never gonna leave.” Kuroo mumbles against your lips, arms tight around your waist as your fingers rake through his hair.

You let out a soft sigh, and your lips drag against his temptingly as you murmur your reply. “I don’t want you to go yet, Tetsu.”

The nickname makes him groan, low in the back of his throat, and the kiss he gives is deep and downright filthy as he presses you tighter to him, practically lifting you onto your toes with the force of his grip. The loose athletic shorts he wears do nothing to hide the shape of him from where he’s pressed to you, and you relish in the soft gasp that falls from his lips as he parts from you, forehead resting against yours, breathing heavy, eyes shut tight. Your heart races in your chest, and you’re sure his does too. “C’mon, baby, go inside, _please_.”

It pains him to say it ( _it does. He’s gonna be painfully half-hard the entire drive home until he can have a very **very** cold shower)_, but he has to. Your relationship is barely a day old, and he didn’t want to rush into anything and ruin it.

The desperate plea makes you sigh again, and you disentangle from Kuroo with only the slightest hint of a pout. You know he’s right, but… come on, it’s hard to think straight when he kisses you like that.

You unlock your door and step just inside, turning back to him with a smile. He looks delightfully flushed and dishevelled, and in the time it had taken you to unlock your door, he’d picked up his hoodie ( _from where it had fallen to the floor during the intense kiss_ ) and holds it in front of himself awkwardly. You bite your lip to hide the smirk. “I had fun today.”

“I did too.” Despite his current predicament, he still smiles softly at you, looking at you like you hung the moon. “I always have fun when you’re around.”

“You’re being cheesy again.” Despite your complaint, you’re grinning, a testament to how much you actually enjoy it when he’s _sappy._ “Message me when you get home, okay?”

“I will. Good night.”

“Sweet dreams.”

* * *

> **  
> Lisa:** _omg omg omg are you far from work_
> 
> **You:** _just waiting for the elevator now, what’s up?_
> 
> **Lisa:** _I’ll meet you at the elevator!!_

Lisa is an assistant for another colleague on your floor, her desk not far from yours. You wonder what could have her so excited on a Monday morning.

As you step out of the elevator, she’s practically bouncing with excitement, grabbing your arm with a giggle. “So, who is he?”

You raise a brow at her, the two of you moving in the direction of your desk. “Who’s who?”

“The man who sent _that!”_

_That_ is a very large bunch of sunflowers, sitting on your desk with a card placed neatly among the bouquet. Your eyes widen and your jaw drops, and Lisa lets go of your arm as you drop your bag and coat on your chair, reaching for the card.

_Sunflowers always seek out sunshine._

Sunshine.

You glance at Kuroo’s office. His door is open, and though he’s already sitting at his desk, glasses on, focusing on his screen, you can see the way he’s watching you out of the corner of his eye, a smile ticking up the corner of his lips.

“Well, who is he?”

Before you can answer Lisa ( _he’s my boyfriend, really tall, kinda dorky, incredible_ ), Kuroo calls out to you. “Ready for our morning meeting?”

“One second!” You call back, and Lisa hurries back to her desk with a meaningful look ( _we’ll talk later_ ) as you grab your notepad and pen from your desk and head into Kuroo’s office, closing the door behind you.

Before you can take your usual seat opposite him, he’s shooting out of his chair, his glasses abandoned on his desk, sweeping you up into a gentle kiss that tastes of the sweet caramel syrup he enjoys on his coffee.

“Did you like the flowers, sunshine?” He asks softly, brushing your hair back from your face. You nod, grinning bright.

“If I’m sunshine, does that make you my sunflower?” You tease, and he ducks his head shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Too much?”

“Just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAAAA
> 
> it's 2am but it's okay because i don't have work tomorrow !! 
> 
> Thank you all so incredibly much for all your beautiful comments and love on this. I have been overwhelmed and overjoyed at the response, and I can honestly say that I spend a fair bit of time re-reading all of your beautiful comments because they mean so much to me. 
> 
> I'm off on a little holiday for the next few days, but I have a small one-shot lined up for Sugawara, so stick around! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope you all stay happy, safe and healthy. I love you all dearly!
> 
> Edit 15/11/2020: I now have a tumblr! find me [here](https://splot-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
